Frangible materials are known. For example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 296,758, filed Aug. 27, 1981 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,599, there is described a frangible tungsten material. As used herein the term "frangible material" means a material which, under high velocity impact against a target, will break into small fragments while penetrating the target. While frangible materials can penetrate light armor and break up into small fragments generally they are difficult to machine using conventional machining techniques.
Some penetrators have a cavity in the rear section for a tracer and in some instances the cavity also holds a self-destruct mechanism. If the rear section is made of the frangible material, the cavity can cause the material to break apart prematurely. Additionally, in some penetrators it is desired to provide a windscreen of a lighter weight material.
It is believed, therefore, that a kinetic energy penetrator having a center component of a frangible material and a rear heavy alloy machinable component and which can optionally have a number of different nose components would provide flexibility in manufacture overcome some of the problems associated with the prior art and constitute an advancement in the art.